The Crystalbolts
The are a team of talented flyers from the Crystal Empire. The group is comprised of 6 or more crystal pegasi, performing mainly for residents of the Crystal Empire, or certain events when requested. The Crystalbolts are only beginning to gain popularity outside of the Crystal Empire, on account of their absence from Equestria for 1,000 years, under the tyrannical rule of King Sombra. Performances The Crystalbolts have performed many times in the Crystal Empire, and, to date, once in Ponyville, with the Wonderbolts. Crystalbolt performances include flight stunts, light shows, skywriting, and autograph sessions, planned out by either Captain Dust, or the Crystalbolt's official planner (To be announced). Similar to the Wonderbolts, the Crystalbolts are connected with the Crystal Guardponies, and the Equestrian Guardponies. The team members have rarely been called to action, after the event of their promotion. Try-Outs and Members There are currently 6 official members of the Crystalbolts, and there are 6 open slots for new members, as a back-up squadron. No dates have been announce for official try-outs, but there are rumors that the Crystalbolts will be selecting a precious few to be shipped to the Crystalbolt training compound in the upcoming month of January. (( UPDATE: Crystalbolt try-outs have been announced for January 5th, at 1:00pm EST. )) The current members of the Crystalbolts are as follows: * Captain Diamond Dust — Crystal pegasus stallion, generaly laid-back, unless under a mountain of paperwork. Can be contacted by tweetbird at the Crystalbolt training compound. Most tweetbirds are answered by CB staff, and will be labeled as such. Tweetbirds answered by Dust will be signed with ~DD. * Cloud Twister — Crystal pegasus stallion, who can be found running Lightning Strike's cafe in Ponyville when not in practice. Twister talks with a strong country accent, instead of the typical accent crystal ponies possess. One of the most out-going Crystalbolts, he is almost always avalible. * Ruby Frost — A very quiet crystal pegasus mare. Frost has rarely left the compound, and only talks to members of the Crystalbolt team. To date, Frost is the youngest member ever accepted to the Crystalbolts. * Emerald Splinter — The second-youngest member of the Crystalbolts, Splinter is very involved in Ponyville, accepting conversations from everypony. He is the most easily reached Crystalbolt - and is scolded often by Captain Dust for being too friendly. * Thunder Snow — The only other crystal pegasus mare on the Crystalbolt team, Snow often helps Captain Dust with the mounds of paperwork he recives. She has been known as the most intelligent Crystalbolt, but needs the most imporvement in her flying abilitys. Snow rarely leaves the compound, as she is constantly being coached by one of the other Crystalbolts. * Lightning Runner — A crystal pegasus stallion, and long-time friend of Captain Dust. Runner is the longest-running member of the Crystalbolts, next to Captain Dust. Runner often engages in long, drawn-out conversations with Dust about current events. Lightning Runner is one of the only ponies that Dust will coverse with in his office, without an appointment. The secondary squadron is to be announced. The ponies selected will not need to be crystal pegasi. (( Please contact before editing this article. )) Category:OCs Category:Inactive Characters Category:Articles in need of an update